Missing
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Touko has been looking for N for 2 years. What happens when she gets a lead from a girl from Aspertia City? Ferriswheelshipping!


_**Touko's POV**_

It's been two years since I saw him. That whole time I have been searching for him. His castle is nowhere to be found. He never showed up to the Ferris wheel in Raimon City. I haven't seen him anywhere in Unova. I was watching the news to see a young girl had just beaten the Champion with her Serperior.

"_She's strong." I thought. _

My name is Touko. I am 12 years old and I beat former Champion Alder 2 years ago. My friend Cheren is now a Gym leader in Aspertia City. My other friend Bel is assisting Professor Juniper back in Nuvema Town. I have met many people and Pokémon over the course of my journey. But for right now I am heading home for a bit of rest and to plan where I can look next.

**xxx**

"I wonder what mom is doing right now. You know what I think we should hurry home Unfezant." Touko wondered.

"_Alright." Unfezant stated. Unfezant sped up to get back to Touko's house._ Unfezant landed in front of her house.

"Mom, I'm home!" Touko yelled into her house as she opened the door. When she walked in she saw her mother and the young trainer that was on T.V.

"Touko! You're home! I was just talking to this young girl who came to visit Professor Juniper." Touko's mom stated.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Mei." Mei stated.

"It's an honor to meet the person who beat the new Champion." Touko stated as she bowed.

"Actually, I mistook Mei here for you. She said that she was going to go back to Aspertia City after her visit with the Professor here." Touko's mom stated.

"Mind if I tag along. I've wanted to visit Cheren, but I've been really busy." Touko offered.

"Sure that's fine by me!" Mei stated.

"Mom before we go, could you heal up my Pokémon?" Touko questioned.

"Sure thing honey." Touko's mom answered. After Touko's mom healed Mei's and Touko's Pokémon, the two trainers headed to the Professor's lab.

"Professor Juniper. Are you in?" Mei stated as she walked in the lab.

"Well hello there Mei. Touko! It's been so long. How have you been?" Professor Juniper questioned.

"I've been fine. Is Bel in? I wanted to see her." Touko replied.

"Yes hang on a sec. Bel! You have a visitor!" Professor Juniper yelled.

"Who is it?" Bel questioned as she walked into the room. "Touko!" Bianca ran up Touko and gave her a big hug.

"It's great to see you. How have you been?" Touko questioned.

"I've been fine. I actually gave Mei here her Serperior. What about you did you find N?" Bel questioned.

"No. Not yet. But I am fine. Things are great. Samurott is getting a lot stronger along with Unfezant, Reshiram, Hydreigon, Volcarona, and Leafeon." Touko replied.

"Wow you have a Reshiram! That's so cool!" Mei admired.

"I think you have a new fan Touko." Professor Juniper stated. "Why don't I evaluate you Pokédex's before you leave?"

"Sure!" Mei replied.

"_She has so much energy. I wish I had the energy she had to find N." Touko thought._

"Mei that's amazing! You've already encountered every Pokémon in Unova!" Professor Juniper stated. "Here take this. It's a permit to go to the Nature Preserve. Just talk to Skyla and she'll take you." She handed Mei the permit.

"Thanks Professor!" Mei yelled. She put the permit in her bag.

"Now let's see your Pokédex Touko." Professor Juniper offered. Touko handed the Professor her Pokédex.

"That's incredible. You've encountered ever Pokémon in the national dex!" The Professor yelled. "Not only that you've caught every single Pokémon in the Unova dex! I expect no less from the person who beat the former Champion."

"Wait. You were the one who beat Alder 2 years ago?!" Mei yelled.

"The one and only." Touko replied."

"Wow! You're so cool!" Mei admired.

"Alright, ready to go Mei?" Touko questioned.

"You bet! Let's go to Aspertia City!" Mei yelled. Mei went running out the door.

"She reminds me of you when you started your journey Touko." Bel stated. "You wouldn't let anything stop you."

"Yeah. It was good to see you Bel. I'll tell Cheren you say hi." Touko stated as she headed for the door. "Later!" Touko ran out the door to see Mei waiting for her.

"Let's go!" Mei yelled as she headed out to route 1.

"Hold it!" Touko yelled. Mei stopped in her tracks. "I think it would be much more efficient if we fly there." Touko threw a Poké ball into the air. It opened to reveal Reshiram.

"I get to ride on Reshiram?! This is the best day ever!" Mei yelled. She ran onto Reshiram's back. Touko walk on to Reshiram.

"Alright Reshiram. To Aspertia City!" Touko yelled. Reshiram lifted itself into the air and started to fly to Mei's hometown. "Where can we land?"

"Down there!" Mei yelled. She pointed to an open space near the edge of town. Reshiram landed and Mei and Touko got off. Touko returned Reshiram to it Poké ball and walked next to Mei.

"Alright so where is the gym?" Touko questioned.

"Over there." Mei stated as she pointed to a school building.

"I see so Cheren is a teacher now. Well then why don't we teach the teacher something?" Touko stated. Mei and Touko walked in unnoticed and saw Cheren teaching a class of younger kids.

"You see the ability Thick Fat ups resistance to Fire- and Ice-type moves. This means that fire and ice type's moves won't be as effective." Cheren explained.

"Cheren what's a hidden ability?" A student questioned.

"Excellent question. A hidden ability is-" Cheren was then interrupted by Touko.

"Is an ability that is not commonly found in a Pokémon. An example is that the hidden ability for a Relicanth is Sturdy which prevents a one hit knock out." Touko informed.

"Very impressive Touko. Children why don't you all go play with the Pokémon outside while I talk to Touko." Cheren stated.

"Cheren wants some alone time with the pretty girl!" One student yelled. Cheren started to blush. All of the kids ran outside.

"It's good to see you again Touko." Cheren stated. He walked up to Touko.

"You too." Touko stated.

"So what brings you to Aspertia?" Cheren questioned.

"Well I was at home and Mei was in my house talking to my mother. She said that she was coming home to Aspertia. I remembered that you lived here now and I wanted to visit." Touko answered.

"Well I appreciate that. So did you ever find N?" Cheren asked.

"Wait, does this N guy have green hair and a Rubik's cube on one of his belt loops?" Mei questioned.

"Yes. Do you know where he is?!" Touko yelled.

"No. The last time I saw him was just before I challenged the Unova League. I haven't seen him since." Mei stated.

"Why didn't you tell me? That's the person I have been looking for this whole time!" Touko yelled.

"He never told me his name." Mei replied. Just then Hue and his little sister ran into the school.

"I'm sorry I'm late Cheren! My parents said I couldn't come by myself and my brother wouldn't wake up." Hue's sister stated.

"It's alright." Cheren stated.

"Hi Hue." Mei stated as she walked up to him.

"Hey Mei." Hue stated.

"Hey Mei guess what?" Hue's sister stated.

"What is it?" Mei questioned as she looked down at Hue's sister.

"I'm gonna be the best trainer in the world like you and Hue when I become a trainer. I'm gonna start my journey with Liepard!" Hue's sister stated.

"Well you're gonna have to beat me and Touko here to do that." Mei stated.

"Wait. This is the Touko? The one that beat Team Plasma 2 years ago?!" Hue yelled.

"The one and only." Touko stated.

"You are the reason I got my sister's Liepard back! I always thought about what you did and with your battle style I got it back." Hue stated.

"Geez I think I'll have to start a fan club." Touko stated.

"Oh Mei I have to tell you something." Hue's sister stated.

"What is it?" Mei questioned.

"I had a dream last night and a Zoroark was there. It said that it would wait for you on Victory Road. It said you knew where it was." Hue's sister stated.

"I remember that Zoroark. It blocked the way to somewhere when I was on Victory Road." Mei stated.

"Well should we go?" Touko questioned.

"Yeah we should! I want to see what that Zoroark was guarding! Let's go right now!" Mei yelled.

"Well I guess your visit was cut short. It was good to see you again Touko." Cheren stated.

"You too. I'll come back more often. I promise." Touko stated. Mei then grabbed Touko's wrist.

"Let's go!" Mei yelled as she pulled Touko out of the school house.

"_My feelings will never change for you Touko." Cheren thought._

Mei dragged Touko to the place where they landed earlier.

"Let's go!" Mei yelled.

"Alright. Reshiram let's go!" Touko yelled. She released Reshiram and Mei ran right on. Touko walked onto it.

"Reshiram to Victory Road!" Touko yelled. Reshiram flew into the air a started to fly towards Victory Road. Reshiram flew over the Pokémon Center that was at the front of Victory Road.

"Down there!" Mei yelled. She pointed at a Zoroark that was guarding a tunnel to the place that Mei couldn't go in. Reshiram landed near where the Zoroark was.

"_That Zoroark seems familiar." Touko thought._

"_Follow me." The Zoroark stated as it headed into the cave. _Touko and Mei followed Zoroark into the cave. They went further into the cave and saw a stair case that lead into darkness.

"Were supposed to go down there?" Mei stated.

"_Yes." Zoroark stated. _It started to walk down the stair case into the darkness.

"I am not going down their!" Mei yelled. She heard and echo of her voice.

"It's alright Mei. I'll go down with you." Touko stated. The two of them walked down the staircase into the darkness. As they walk down the stairs they encounter something not excepted.

"A castle?" Mei stated. "What is a castle doing in the middle of Victory Road?" Touko was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"I found it. After 2 years I finally found it." Touko whispered.

"Touko it's just a castle. I wonder how it got here." Mei replied. Touko ran into the castle. "Hey wait for me!" Mei followed behind. She saw Touko standing in the middle of the hallway. Stone pillars and rubble was scattered everywhere. "What is this place?"

"N's castle." Touko replied. She saw a room next to her. Touko walked in the room. The room had a half pipe in the middle with a half basketball court and a wrecked train set. "This is his room."

"Touko, he could be here. I don't know where he is if he is, but we will find him!" Mei yelled.

"Mei." Touko whispered. "Right. I may know where he is." Touko ran out of the room and started to head up the stair case to the next level in the castle. She stopped immediately in front of the largest corridor entrance.

"You think he's in here." Mei questioned.

"I know he is. If he isn't in his room or in here, then he isn't here at all." Touko informed.

She started to walk into the corridor. There was a pillar of light in the middle of the walkway. Touko and Mei stopped where the pillar of light was to see if anyone was in front or behind them. Just then a gold Rubik's cube was rolled out in front of them. Touko picked up the Rubik's cube.

"Well it's been a little while Mei." A voice stated from behind them. Touko's back was to the person in the shadows. The voice was hidden in the shadows of the castle. "I see that you've brought a friend."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Mei yelled into the darkness. Touko dropped the Rubik's cube at the recognition of the voice.

"Mei, don't say another word to that monster." Touko warned.

"What why? Who is it?" Mei questioned.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me Mei. After all we only meet a little while ago." The voice stated.

"Why don't you come out and show yourself!" Touko yelled. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Well if it isn't the little girl who foiled my plans 2 years ago and stole my son's heart. You are the whole reason I came back Touko." The voice stated. A man stepped out of the shadows in a black cloak.

"Ghetsis. What have you done with N?!" Touko yelled.

"He is none of your concern at the moment. Your biggest concern should be the person you are going to battle." Ghetsis stated.

"If that's a challenge then I accept." Touko stated as she pulled a Poké ball out of her back pocket. "Mei, I want you to get out of here while you still can. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But what about you?" Mei stated.

"Don't worry about me, just go!" Touko yelled. Mei ran to the exit and started to cry.

"_I'm sorry." Touko thought._

"Let's begin Hydreigon stand by!" Ghetsis yelled. Hydreigon came out of its Poké ball and was ready for battle.

"I see you haven't caught any new Pokémon. Oh well go Samurott!" Touko yelled. Samurott was ready to battle its sworn enemy from 2 years ago.

"You may have the honors." Ghetsis stated.

"Oh how very humble of you. Samurott use Ice Beam!" Touko yelled. Samurott jumped into the air and fired the Ice Beam at Hydreigon.

"Dodge it." Ghetsis stated. Hydreigon flew up and dodged the attack. Samurott fell back onto the ground without injury. "My turn Hydreigon use Crunch!" Hydreigon sped in at incredible speeds to fast to dodge. Hydreigon bit Samurott on the neck and wouldn't let go.

"Samurott get Hydreigon off you!" Touko yelled.

"Charge Beam." Ghetsis stated.

"Oh no Samurott!" Touko yelled. Hydreigon's mouth began to glow a yellow and started to produce electricity. Hydreigon shot a beam of electricity and Samurott was blasted into the air. Samurott was slammed into the ground barely able to stand up.

"A direct hit from an electric type move is super effective against the water type Samurott." Ghetsis stated. "To not be able to get Hydreigon off, you have lost you touch Touko."

"Samurott!" Touko yelled as she ran to her Samurott. She knelt down next to it. "Samurott are you okay? Say something to me!" Touko started to yelled as loud as she could.

"I might as well finish you both off with one more attack. Hydreigon use Charge Beam once more." Ghetsis stated. Hydreigon started to make the Charge Beam and shot it. Touko dug her head into Samurott and braced for impact. With quick thinking, Samurott took off its shell on its arms and blocked the attack. Touko looked up at Samurott. She saw something shine in the darkness next to her.

"_The Rubik's Cube!" Touko thought. _She jumped to get the Rubik's Cube out of Samurott's protection. Hydreigon stopped the Charge Beam and Samurott passed out onto the floor.

"Samurott!" Touko screamed. She ran to her Pokémon's side and started to cry. "I am so sorry. I didn't think this would happen. Please forgive me." Just then, Ghetsis took Touko and hurled her against a marble pillar. She hit the pillar with massive force almost causing her to black out. Ghetsis stomped towards Touko, grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up.

"You killed my dreams of people being liberated from Pokémon, now I will kill you!" Ghetsis yelled. Just then a figure shadowed over Ghetsis.

"Let her go." The voice stated. Before Touko could not see who it was she blacked out.

_**Touko's POV**_

I wake up in a meadow. The wind blows freely as my hair blows with it. I stand up and all I see is green meadow. I look around me and see a figure standing in the middle of the field. The person turns around.

"Touko are you alright?" The person questioned.

"N!" I screamed. I was so filled with emotion. I started crying. I ran towards him. His body stopped me from going any further. I cry into him. He embraced me with his warm gentle touch. We knelt in the meadow.

"It's alright. You're safe now." N informed. I felt safe in his arms. I knew nothing could keep me apart from him. I was never alone. I now realize that N was with me all along. Even if he wasn't with me physically, I knew he was watching over me. Everything went white. N started to disappear.

"Don't leave me please!" I started screaming until my throat started to hurt. I couldn't stop crying. I then wake up in a hospital bed with my mother, Cheren, Bel, and Mei surrounding me.

**xxx**

"Touko thank goodness you alright!" Touko's mom stated.

"How do you feel?" Bel questioned.

"Do you remember anything?" Cheren questioned.

"All I remember is battling Ghetsis and he chucked me at a marble pillar. Other than that, everything is a blur." Touko replied. She looked in her lap to see the Rubik's Cube she grabbed.

"_That's right. I grabbed the Rubik's Cube before I was chucked into the wall." Touko thought._

"Touko, your hands are all red." Mei stated. Touko loosened her grip and saw that her hands were covered in red marks.

"I guess I gripped it too hard." Touko stated. "How long was I out for?"

"Three days." Nurse Joy stated as she walked in the room. "I tried to remove the cube from your hands but you refused to let go." Nurse Joy wrapped bandages around Touko's hands to prevent her hands from getting any worse.

"_I was knocked out for 3 days." Touko thought._

"Who brought me here? How did I get here?" Touko questioned.

"He didn't give me a name. He told me to call your mother and your friends." Nurse Joy explained.

"None of you know either?" Touko questioned.

"No clue." Cheren replied. Touko looked around to see her hat on the table next to her.

"Wait, if my hat is there, then whose hat am I wearing?" Touko questioned. She slipped the hat off her head and looked at it. The hat was a trucker one. It had a white front and the rest was black.

"_Did N save me?" Touko thought._

"Nurse Joy, the man who brought me here, is he still here?" Touko questioned.

"I believe so. He checked into room 21." Nurse Joy informed me. Touko started to get out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cheren stated as he stopped Touko from getting out of bed.

"Going to say thank you to the person who saved me." Touko stated as she fought against Cheren.

"You need to rest." Cheren stated.

"I have been resting for 3 days. At least let me walk around." Touko stated.

"Alright fine. Just in the room though." Cheren agreed.

"Fine." Touko pouted. Touko got up out of bed and started walking around the room. Her legs were still numb from lying down for that long. She sat back in bed after 5 minutes of walking around.

"At least you didn't fall over." Mei stated.

"Well you seem to be making a fast and healthy recovery. You should be able to leave tomorrow morning." Nurse Joy stated.

"Wait, what about my Samurott?" Touko questioned.

"Your Samurott suffered major damage from you battle, but he is making a full recovery in the emergency room." Nurse Joy replied.

"Can I go see him?" Touko questioned.

"Of course. I'm sure he would be happy to see you." Nurse Joy answered. Touko got up out of bed and followed Nurse Joy to where Samurott was. Samurott was resting on a bed with bandages wrapped around its neck.

"_That's right. Hydreigon use Charge Beam while it was still biting on Samurott." Touko thought. _Nurse Joy and Touko walked in the room and Samurott woke up.

"_Touko!" Samurott stated. _It hopped off its bed and ran to Touko.

"Hey boy how are you feeling?" Touko asked.

"_Good as new." Samurott answered. _Samurott started to lick Touko's cheek.

"Hey cut it out! That tickles!" Touko yelled. She started to laugh. "Nurse Joy can I go visit the person who saved me?"

"That's fine by me." Nurse Joy stated. Nurse Joy and Touko walked to room 21.

"Sir, I have Touko here. She would like to talk to you." Nurse Joy stated into the closed door. There was a moment of silence.

"Come in." the voice stated. Nurse Joy opened the door. Touko walked in and there was a person facing the window. He turned around.

"It's been quite a while, Touko." The man stated. Touko dropped the hat and walked towards the man.

"N? Is that really you?" Touko questioned as she continued to walk towards the person. He stepped out of the light to reveal himself.

"Yes." N replied. Touko ran into his arms.

"I've missed you so much." Touko whispered. N hugged Touko back. The two stood for a while. Touko broke away. "Here's your hat and Rubik's Cube." Touko handed N's stuff to him. N took his hat but not his Rubik's Cube.

"I want you to keep the Rubik's Cube. Think of it as a way to know that I am always with you no matter where you are." N stated.

"Can I ask you something?" Touko questioned as she lied on the bed with her feet hanging over the edge.

"What is it?" N replied as he did the same thing.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Touko questioned.

"I was actually on my way to my castle and Zekrom's Poké ball was going crazy. I started going in the castle and I saw you and Ghetsis." N answered. "Mei reminds me of you a little bit."

"How so?" Touko questioned.

"You won't let anything stop you. Even if your life depended on it. You'll put your friends ahead of yourself." N replied. Touko blushed at his response.

"Do you know anything about the Hoenn Region?" Touko questioned.

"It's full of Pokémon that you wouldn't find here in Unova. Why?" N questioned.

"I'm thinking about traveling there next." Touko explained.

"Can I come with you?" N replied. Touko thought about this for a few seconds.

"Sure." Touko answered.

"_I'll never be apart from him again." Touko thought. _N kissed Touko's forehead.

"Well when are you leaving?" N questioned.

"I am hoping tomorrow, but it all depends on how Samurott feels in the morning." Touko explained.

"Well I can wait." N stated. He got up off the bed and held out his hand. "Let's get you back to your room." Touko took his hand and N pulled her up. Touko and N walked back to her room where Cheren, Bel, and Mei were waiting.

"Touko! N?" Cheren yelled.

"Yeah. N saved me." Touko stated.

"Well were happy that you found him." Bel stated.

"Well I should get packing." N stated.

"Packing, for what?" Mei questioned.

"N and I are going to the Hoenn Region." Touko responded.

"That's awesome!" Bel exclaimed.

"I hope you two have a great time." Cheren stated. "I have to get back to the gym. Sorry for leaving so quickly."

"That's fine. You came and that's all that matters." Touko responded. Cheren walked down the hall back to his gym.

"_N, take good care Touko." Cheren thought._

"Come on Touko let's get you into bed." Bel suggested.

"Alright." Touko stated. Touko followed Bel into her room. N walked back to his room.

The next morning N and Touko were about to leave for their journey in Hoenn.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay in another region?" Touko's mom questioned.

"Mom I'll be fine. I'll call if I need anything." Touko stated. Touko gave her mom a hug and got on the plane where N was waiting. The plane started to take off.

"Take care!" Bel yelled as the plane took off to Hoenn. The plane flew through the sky on its way to Touko's new challenges with N.


End file.
